


In Enemy Territory

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Attempted Torture, Death, Dissection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: There are so many things that could have gone wrong with the Hamato's first meeting with Bishop and one of them relives a terrifying possibility





	

Fear thrummed through his veins as his heart pounded wildly in his chest as he hurried along his way. The only reason his breath wasn’t coming in frightened pants was that he was a trained ninja and he wasn’t about to make the slightest sound that might give away his position to his enemies. There was too much at stake to be so careless. Lives were on the line and if he didn’t hurry than they might be snuffed out forever and he couldn’t, wouldn’t, allow that to happen.

The maze of hallways, air ducts, and crawl spaces seemed to stretch on forever in every direction with no particular end in sight. With no clear direction to turn the fear that he had been pushing down threatened to well up inside of him and take over. It was only with a great force of will that he overcame that instinct and pushed it back down to deal with later.

Once he had complete control over himself again he gazed his eyes around his surroundings and opened up all of his senses. Eyes, ears, and nose all strained to their limits to give him some kind of clue as to which path he should take. There was no time to make a wrong decision. No time for second guesses or fixing mistakes. He would have to make the correct choice the first time or face the heart wrenching consequences.

The barest scent drifted past his nose and had his head whipping around to the left to gaze in the direction that it had come from. A non descript crawlspace met his eyes and without taking the time to second guess his choice he quickly scurried over and followed that path.

The sense of danger to his family had been building for hours now and he could feel it coming to a head as he slid silently through enemy territory. He had to hurry or he would be too late and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he was too late.

Up ahead he could hear the sound of voices over the faint hum of machinery. With eyes narrowing in barely repressed fury he stalked closer hoping that this sign of life was a good thing and would prove to be a clue as to where his family was being held captive and was not just a misleading distraction.

He scrambled to pull himself forward on his hands and knees barely keeping enough mind about himself to muffle the sounds so as not to give away his position. The sound of a deep, gravely voice became clearer the closer he got to a grate up ahead as did the sound of a whirling blade like the kind Donatello used to tear apart the machinery in the garage.

Stopping under the grate he listened carefully over the pounding of his heart and the whirl of the blade to get better idea of where to go from here.

“Sorry I can’t administer a sedative but it might corrupt my findings,” the mysterious voice all but chuckled in malicious glee.

His brow knit in confusion at the declaration but quickly changed to horror as a new voice spoke.

“I can’t look!” Michelangelo’s fearful voice squeaked out.

Throwing himself at the grate above him, strong fingers curled around the metal and yanked on it trying to slide it away so that he could get out and protect his family.

“For the sacrifice you are about to make,” the gravely voice began again, “Your country thanks you Michelangelo.”

Putting his whole body into it he pulled and yanked on the grate but it wouldn’t budge an inch. It was firmly welded in place separating him from one of the four he was there to rescue. As his futile attempts got him nowhere the agonizing sound of a saw cutting into flesh and bone and Michelangelo’s pain filled screams echoed around the chamber and into the crawlspace that his would be rescuer was trapped in.

With a gasp of fright Master Splinter sat up straight in his bed clutching at the sheets around him and ripping away their binding hold on him. Slowly and carefully Splinter took deep breaths to get himself back under control. The encounter with the newest threat that Agent Bishop posed, while being frightening, had not ended in the same tragedy his nightmare had decided to visit upon him. It had been a close call but the grate had moved and he had been fast enough to save his son. Worrying over what might have been would do him no good now.

Despite the fact that he knew that his sons were safe at home and in their beds Master Splinter couldn’t bring himself to lay back down and drift back off to sleep. The saw had been barely an inch away from Michelangelo’s plastron when the ninja master had managed to stop Bishop and render him temporarily out of the equation.

With that image not wanting to leave his mind any time soon the ninja master swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on his robe with the intention of going to make himself some calming tea. Halfway to the kitchen however his eyes were drawn to the four shadowed doorways on the second level where his sons lay sleeping.

Changing his mind Master Splinter altered his course and silently made his way up the stairs until he found himself outside of Michelangelo’s room. The door barely made a whisper as it was pushed open and the mess on the floor was no obstacle for him as he made his way over to his son’s side.

Michelangelo lay sprawled out across his bed with Klunk laying curled up on a pillow next to his head. The fear that had lined his face earlier that night were gone replaced by the smooth contours of someone resting easy in their sleep. Raising up one hand, Splinter gently stroked the side of his son’s face feeling the life flowing beneath his paw and knowing that his precious child was in no more danger for the time being.

Leaving the room Master Splinter repeated the same process in each of his other sons’ rooms, assuring himself that they were all alive and safe. While it may have been his youngest that was in the most immediate danger when he had come to their rescue, there was no doubt in Master Splinter’s mind that Bishop would have turned that saw on each of them in turn, taking all of his children away from him.

Foregoing the tea that he had originally set out for, Master Splinter returned to his own bedroom and lit a few candles and a stick of incense. A return to sleep was not in his plans for the rest of the night for even with the check on his children he would not rest easy with the nightmare so fresh in his mind. Instead the ninja master settled down into a light meditative trance and let his spirit encircle those of his sons.

While tonight’s danger may have passed with only a harrowing story to show for it, this new threat was not one that Master Splinter was going to discount easily. For the moment his family was safe and whole though and he was going to soak in that feeling and fill his heart with it. He had a feeling that he was going to need all of the strength that he could find in the days ahead as he did everything in his power to keep his children as happy and as safe as he always had.


End file.
